List of businesses on Takioro Defederate Station
The following is a complete list of every bar, brothel, pawn shop and other establishment on Takioro Defederate Station, as organized by the station's three Rings. First Ring The First Ring is devoted almost entirely to the station's Docking Ports. These are cylindrical airlocks, jutting from the center of the ring, where the station's ship traffic docks. Large enough to accommodate small capital ships or even squadrons of starfighters, they're stacked three deep and are frequently rented by the station's regulars. In addition, the First Ring has a small bevy of special businesses, including a massive fuel depot to supply the ships with carbon petro and several licensed repair stations, where parts and engineering services can be requisitioned. The following Docking Ports are used in the Bad Space trilogy: * #0100 (The Unconstant Lover – perpetually down for maintenance, used as a secret rendezvous. It's here the crew hides the vessel during the Freebooter Fleet's attack on Trija.)Galactic Menace, Chapter 30 * #1118 (The Unconstant Lover)Hull Damage, Chapter 3 * #2197 (Cogden Moore)Hull Damage, Chapter 1 * #2767 (The Unconstant Lover)Hull Damage, Chapter 19 * #3194 (The Unconstant Lover)Hull Damage, Chapter 27 * #3381 (The Compass Rose) * #6188 (The Unconstant Lover)Unconstant Love, Chapter 23 * #7294 (The Unconstant Lover)Hull Damage, Chapter 11 * #7307 (The Dick Magnet) * #8887 (The Unconstant Lover)Hull Damage, Chapter 8 If there's any rhyme or reason to the Docking Ports numeric labels, none aboard the station seem to know. Second Ring The Second Ring is devoted entirely to bars, restaurants and nightclubs. It's the rowdier and more populous of the three Rings, where the vast majority of the station's visitors seem to congregate. It also has a reputation for frequent brawling, considering the sheer number of different drinking establishments up and down the Ring. The Admiralty A rowdy tavern known for its daily bar brawls, the Admiralty was originally conceived of as a posh officer's mess, catering exclusively to visiting naval officers in the Federate Station's more refined past. In 5793'', Two-Bit Switch recruits Anchorage to join the ''Lover's ''crew during one such brawl. The Astrobounce Gentlemen's Club A seedy nightclub owned by the equally seedy Ruuvian Gozzer, the Astrobounce Gentlemen's Club features a zero-gee tank for its teams of "striprobats" to perform inside, biostrope technology and advanced gun-detectors. The Astrobounce features prominently in ''Hull Damage. After a fracas with bounty hunter Cogden Moore, Nemo promises eight percent off his next job to Gozzer, to help cover the strip club's damages. When he inevitably welches on this promise, Gozzer precedes to ban the Lover's crew, much to Two-Bit's dismay, from his premises and even sics his squad of Triomman heavies on them.Hull Damage, Chapter 30 At Velocity's insistence, Nemo eventually pays him twenty-four percent – three times what was offered – to square things between them.Hull Damage, Chapter 27 The Barfly A small tavern, the Barfly literally hovers above the Second Ring's main street on four slaved driftstages. Along with the Heaven Spot, it's one of the two taverns that found workaround the station's very limited real estate. The Barfly is referenced in Hull Damage ''but never makes an appearance. The Barrel's Bottom A dingy tavern on the Second Ring, The Barrel's Bottom is famous for selling the dregs of its casks for pocket change. In 5793, Moira Quicksilver is jumped by an amateur bounty hunter in The Barrel's Bottom. The Bloody Afterburn ''Main Article: The Bloody Afterburn The Boiler A five table noodle joint, run by two Zibbians, the Boiler is a nondescript lunch counter on the Second Ring's understreet. Discreet and unremarkable, it's one of the dozen some buildings that form Little Bozee, a Zibbian-influenced sidestreet. The Boiler is one of Nemo's favorite jowna joints. In 5793, following the crew's fracas in the Astrobounce, they convene here to distribute Velocity's payment and listen to Huong Xo's offer.Hull Damage, Chapter 2 Freezee-Squeez Located around a stairwell plaza, the Freezee-Squeez is generally considered the worst of the various ice cream parlors in station. It has a dingy holoneon sign, runny soft-serve and two exterior café tables. In 5793, Traasha and her squad of goons waited to ambush the Lover's ''crew as they attempt to escape the station.''Hull Damage, Chapter 20 Hamburger Teriyaki Milkshake An open-air café, Hamburger Teriyaki Milkshake is named for its signature and disgusting beverage, a chilled slurry of ice cream, meat and szechuan sauce. In 5795, Nemo conducts the ultimate and penultimate meetings of the Council of Captains here.Galactic Menace, Chapter 26 The Heaven Spot Suspended from the station's ceiling by collider chains, The Heaven Spot is a small taproom, primarily known for its coating of graffiti. For her own mysterious reasons, the legendary shiptagger Ganymede Mel covered the entire tavern with a fractal paint mural. In 5793, Nemo, Two-Bit Switch and Abraham Bonaventure conspire to steal The Dead Messenger ''here. Nomad Café A driftcart that wanders the Second Ring, the Nomad Café is a mobile chococino bar, run by an elderly Nokko gentlemen. In 5793, while attempting to capture Nemo, Traasha commandeers the Nomad Café. It's eventually destroyed when Moira plants a canister in the cart's grill. The Peach Fuzz A five table bistro specializing in rare Gitter vintages, the Peach Fuzz in the immediate next door neighbor to the Bloody Afterburn and makes consistent complaints about the rowdy tavern's noise, their patrons and the occasional damage to their property. The Peach Fuzz is referenced in ''Hull Damage ''but never actually appeared.''Hull Damage, Chapter 19 The Pistol-Whip The one bounty hunter bar in all of the station, the Pistol-Whip is reviled by the outlaw population. Protected by Velocity, the small taproom is still occasionally the victim of vandalism. Bounty hunters congregate here, turn in their blood samples and check the most recent postings. The bartender, a Suraaqi called Lazy Lenduza, is a certified member of several bounty hunting guilds and is authorized to pay-out bounties. The Pistol-Whip appears several times throughout Hull Damage. ''This is where Moira recruits Danbonte and collects the bounties on Cogden Moore's goons. She makes several more visits throughout the book, collecting the bounties on several of her crewmates. Shellshucker A oyster bar near the Afterburn, Shellshucker is where the ''Lover's ''crew meet for dinner before their party at the Bloody Afterburn, celebrating the Freebooter Fleet's success.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 24 SQ Located around one of the stairwell plazas, SQ has a fearsome reputation for the station's more violent askew bar. SQ is mentioned in Hull Damage ''but does not actually appear. Third Ring The Third Ring is all shops, businesses and brothels. A little quieter and more sedate than the rowdy Second Ring, the Third Ring has a well-established reputation as a lawless marketplace. Free from taxes or tariffs, save the Depot-Commissioner's own, it's said that anything and everything can be bought and sold here. Cleaver Cheevo's EZ Organ Extraction A gruesome establishment in the Third Ring's disreputable understreet, Cleaver Cheevo's turns a tidy profit selling organs on the black market, either for medicinal or culinary purposes. Cleaver Cheevo's is referenced in ''Unconstant Love ''but never makes an appearance.''Unconstant Love, Third Interlude Darling's Discount Dash Repair A small fix-up shop, Darling's Discount Dash Repair specializes in small vehicles, specifically dash, but generally repairs driftcarts and driftsledges the station's merchants need fixed. Having cycled through a dozen owners, it's most recent owner is Zoot, adopting the pseudonym Darling as long as she ran the place. In 5799, Nemo pays Darling a visit, to deliver her Two-Bit Switch's share of the Gitter caper's winnings.Unconstant Love, Chapter 30 Dirty Fighting Located on the Third Ring's notorious understreet, Dirty Fighting is a sewage redistribution depot converted into a grungy tavern. The place's claim to fame are half-a-dozen makeshift fighting arenas, where small animals of every variety – mantids, jborra, shovel-snout frackers – are pitted in gladiatorial combat against one another. In 5793, Velocity meets the Lover's ''crew here and discusses the details of the Rith caper. Dujic's Holo-Ink Parlor A cramped tattoo parlor on the Third Ring, Dujic's Holo-Ink Parlor has existed on the station since it's inception, long enough that none know who Dujic actually was anymore. It's long since become one of Velocity's de facto offices and the Vollocki even takes up the holopen occasionally, for certain specific customers. In 5793, Velocity meets the ''Lover's ''crew here, to harangue them about the botched Kapla Caper and the damage to the Astrobounce Gentlemen's Club. Edismoe's Office A converted bathroom, Edismoe runs his fencing operation from this cramped space. While the Glothi middleman has done everything he can to convert the space into a functioning office, evidence of its former life – the smashed mirrors, the disconcerting stains, the lingering smell – remain. Two-Bit Switch patronizes the place regularly in 5793, selling doxychoraphum and eventually robbing the Glothi of his scramble codifier. Happy Endings Ostensibly a massage parlor, Happy Endings is, in reality, a thinly-veiled brothel of which the Depot-Commissioner is a regular patron. In 5794, Two-Bit Switch and Nemo meet Velocity here to discuss the Freebooter Fleet's final hurrah.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 8 Honeycomb of Vapid Dens Once intended to store luggage, these storage compartments have since been transformed into drug dens. Though many varieties are sold and enjoyed here, they've become famous for the Vaps, lounging around all day and all night. For a flat fee, patrons can partake of the drugs for a short period of time before the house goons toss the Vapheads back into the street. In 5793, Moira comes searching through these honeycombs, hunting for Glive Garrigan. In 5799, Nemo stores Two-Bit's share of the Gitter caper in one of the honeycombs, giving the location and combination to Zoot. Horny Devil Holos An adult bookstore, Horny Devil Holos is known for some of the most salacious porno in all the Outer Ring. Horny Devil Holos is referenced in Unconstant Love ''but never actually makes an appearance.''Unconstant Love, First Interlude Nubo's Discount Pawn An Ondese pawn shop owner, Nubo, like every other pawn shop on Takioro, specializes in weapons. He's known for his exotic wares, including a prototype droidgun from Kiesha Laser Corp. In 5793, Two-Bit Switch purchases his B7 Dissident and offers a job to Salo Shouldermount here. Playground Originally intended as a place for the station's visiting children to play, the smallish playground in one of the Third Ring's quietest corners is generally and superstitiously avoided by most of the criminal populace. In 5794, the ''Lover's ''crew meet up with Tarson and discuss their upcoming meeting with Sifer here. Shoddy Showder's Suds and Spins The station's only laundromat, Shoddy Showder's Suds and Spins is run by the eponymous Showder, an Obaxi gangster with fingers in half the businessess on the Third Ring. With a small army of muscle and mean streak, Showder has a reputation of drowning his enemies inside his massive churning laundry machines. In 5780, Two-Bit Switch and Zoot steal a bottle of Gitterswitch Gin out from the laundromat's backroom. Sifer's Kiosk A known freecaster and hacker-for-hire, Sifer runs his operation from a small kiosk on the Third Ring understreet. Decked out in geeky paraphernalia, Sifer has all the equipment he needs here to edit security footage, conduct surveilance, slice into any of the galaxy's mainframes and to cook viruses for his clients. In 5792, Two-Bit Switch pays Sifer a visit, bakebugs in tow, to commission the Zibbian to make him a pair of viruses for his upcoming Gitter caper. In 5794, the ''Lover's ''crew pays Sifer another visit, this time to help proliferate the Quuilar Noxix footage, in advance of his meeting with Greatgullet. References